


Sweet dreams, Kuno-baby <3

by noisettes



Category: Ranma 1/2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisettes/pseuds/noisettes





	Sweet dreams, Kuno-baby <3

Kuno was having a nightmare.

He knew he was having a nightmare because when he woke up he was sweating all over and his bed was all tousled. He immediately grabbed his wallet to check that its contents were still in there.

He sighed and tried to go back to sleep hoping the dream would not continue. He had enough of Nabiki Tendo taking all his money during the daytime but did she have to burglarize him in his sleep too?

Meanwhile, Nabiki had had the most wonderful dream.


End file.
